


I'll Be Home

by QueenOfFangirls



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Witness Protection, single mom Bishop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFangirls/pseuds/QueenOfFangirls
Summary: Nick needed change, but not like this. Picking up the pieces of his post NCIS life and dropping it off in rural Wisconsin was not part of his plan. At least his neightbor is hot
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Jimmy Palmer/Breena Slater, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Nick wanted a change. No, he needed a change. He needed to get out, or at least, according to his boss. Nick Torres was no longer an undercover agent for the U.S. Navy, but now Nick Cruz, who was “picking up the pieces of his post-military life from California” and dropping it off in a small rural town in the middle of Wisconsin . This is going to turn into a shitshow before you know it.

Thanksgiving had passed recently, and the snow had started to make appearances. In all honesty, Nick was going to end up dead on the icy roads. He was freaking out, having never been farther north than D.C. in the last 35 years and now being forced to drive on icy black roads. This all sucks, and all because Vance needed to cover his own ass.

Navie, Wisconsin is the county seat of Chickapig County, home of two school districts, one public county high and elementary and one private Catholic high and elementary school, 2,165 households and 56% percent farmland. At least, according to a quick search on wikipedia. The town seemed relatively nice, with holiday wreaths on every door and storefronts already decorated with snowmen, trees and all things winter with a heaping pile of snow on the ground. There was a coffee shop, a bakery and a christmas tree shop within a five minute drive of each other. Nick swears he is the token POC in some white lady’s Hallmark movie.

Nick pulls into the driveway of the rented house on the edge of town. It was a small home, but double the size of his apartment in D.C. There were a few houses on his street, the closest being a farmhouse about 100 yards down the road. They all seemed relatively nice, Christmas lights hanging from gutters and rooftop. If he squinted his eyes hard, and looked up, he could see the largest house on the road on top of a hill, built like a castle.

He turned off the engine, and just sat there for a moment. He wanted a drink so bad right now. He could see the little cloud of his exhaled breath form. Too late to go back home now. He opened his car door, grabbed a few boxes from the trunk, and looked at his new home. New life is weird, isn’t it? He made his way inside his temporary home with a few boxes in hand, climbing up the few steps and taking out the key for the front door. Once inside, Nick breathed a sigh of relief to be in a warm home. Grateful that the agency’s witness protection paid for everything the first week or so, there was some food in the fridge, mostly just TV dinners and assorted pantry goods. No beer though. There was a little gas station about 3 miles away Nick saw on the way in, he could stop there later that night. Nick started to go through the boxes. A few books he had from mom, assorted sentimental things, clothes and at the bottom of one, a wallet size picture of his sister and husband, his niece and himself. Nick sat on the floor and tipped his head back on the couch.

Nick knew the drill, keep down the personal crap, don't get too friendly, watch your six at all times. It seems redundant, start a new life and make everyone think that you're a closed off serial killer. Nick needs to stop watching CSI.

Nick snapped out of his inter monologue at the sound of patting at the door, following a ring of the doorbell. "I'm not interested in joining the church, please leave! Nick called, half expecting two teenage boys at his door asking him if he believed in Christ. "I don't think I have my Bible on me, but i brought over a casserole for you!" A much more feminine than expected voice muffled from the door.

What the hell is a casserole? Nick got off the floor and opened the first layer of door, revealing a tall woman, with a floral white lidded dish in hand. Her skin, what was visible, looked like pure silk and a sunlight glow. Amber eyes matched his, with a halo of golden curls surrounding her and being matched with a white fluffy jacket and jeans. Essentially, she’s hot. Nick probably looked a fool just staring at her with that shining smile and rosy cheeks. She chuckled at him, as if his heart could not stand it anymore. “Hi,” Jesus, her voice was like velvet. “I’m Ellie Bishop, “ She stuck out her hand to shake. Nick warily took her in his. “I’m just down the road, and I saw that you’re new to the area and I wanted to welcome you to Navie.” She handed him the dish. “I hope you like tater tot casserole.” Nick’s heart made little pitter-patters. He did not have a clue what a casserole was, let alone a tater-tot casserole. “Uh. . . thanks” Pull yourself together! He thought. “I’m Nick,” He managed to get out. “Nick Cruz.” God, he was an idiot. “Good seeing you Nick. If you need anything let me know!” Ellie smiled and bid her goodbyes. Nick was going to have a heart attack.

When Nick closed the door, he felt like he could fly into the sun. He sat the casserole down on the stove and just stood there for a moment. He had come to the point that Navie, Wisconsin made fine-looking girls who would make you casseroles. He looked down at his phone, ringing at him, with caller ID only having 3 letters; DLV. He slid the button over, answering a simple question. “Color of the day?”

Nick thought for a split second. “Violet.” “Good. Keep your head down, blend in.” The man on the other line rasped out.“Yes director.” Vance hung up as quickly as he called. Nick sat his phone down on the counter.

Jesus, what is he going to do?


	2. Author's Note

So there is no way in hell that I gonna get this done by the time the holidays are over, so just so yall know that. I wish all of y'all a happy holiday season and a blessed new year. The sunrise is on the way!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments bring me more joy than fluffy blankets. Please leave one if you want :)


End file.
